


Cracks and Warmth

by AuriferousEyes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bending (Avatar), Crushes, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Sokka, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Southern Water Tribe, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Zukka Week 2018, Zukka Week 2019, Zukka week 2020, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriferousEyes/pseuds/AuriferousEyes
Summary: Zuko makes the mistake of coming along on a hunt he's not prepared for.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Cracks and Warmth

Of all the times Zuko could have chosen to visit his Water Tribe friends, he had to have gone with hunting season. 

The Fire Lord yanked his crown from his bun, placing it in a box beside his bedroll as he pulled his furred hood up. Sokka raised an eyebrow, amused at how puffy Zuko looked in his multitude of layers.

"Can’t you just bend your temperature? I don’t know how you’re going to chase anything all bundled up like that,“ The youth drawled, giving his spear a final stroke with the sharpening rock. The point glinted in the light of fire and Sokka grinned triumphantly. 

"That takes concentration, constantly. I’m going to have bigger things to focus on. Like not being gored by a caribou walrus,” Zuko muttered, ensuring his shoes were laced tightly. The last thing he wanted was snow around his feet. Zuko had no idea how he was going to fare with a spear as his weapon. It felt so unintuitive after years of training with a sword and his bending. He looked guiltily at the one Sokka had loaned him; he hadn’t been able to sharpen it as well as he should have. Sokka followed his gaze and sighed, holding out his spear to the Fire bender.

"Just take it. Don’t make a fuss. You’re my guest, I don’t want you embarrassing yourself AND me,“ He interjected before Zuko could protest. Zuko took it, blinking rapidly. 

"Thank you Sokka, I-”

"Anyway, not like I need it. I have pure skill and instinct.“ He grabbed the dull spear, pointing it faux threateningly at Zuko’s chin. Zuko knocked it away and Sokka looked at the tip closely. "Yeeesh, Zuko. On second thought I should sharpen this a bit.”

"I’m used to sharpening swords, okay? This is all new to me. My whole life it’s been swords or fire, swords or fire.“ Zuko sat down hard on the bedroll, glaring into the flames as Sokka set to fixing the spear tip. He looked up, his blue eyes flashing with mischief.

"I guess you could say you’re… Out of your element.” He waggled his eyebrows and Zuko shook his head in response, secretly biting back a laugh. Zuko couldn’t let him know how much he enjoyed his stupid sense of humor. Sokka’s ego was large enough to fill the igloo by itself.

"Katara would punch you for that one,“ He responded and Sokka shrugged.

"That’s why we’re not telling her. Now come on, your Highness. Papa Sokka needs a new kayak, and you better not firebend. We keep that ish raw.” Sokka offered Zuko his hand and the man took it, letting Sokka pull him up. Their hands fell, still interlocked for a moment before Sokka turned quickly and walked out of the igloo. He left Zuko to wonder why his arm felt like it had just been shocked. The last time Sokka had grabbed him like that, he had been pulling him from the side of a gondola, and Zuko hadn’t had the time to appreciate it. He stared at his palm for a moment, memorizing the feel of Sokka’s hand in his before pressing his fingers closed and hurrying after his friend.

A while later they were trucking through the snow and ice, the wind freezing Zuko’s tears as they appeared. Despite his layers, the firelord felt frozen and numb. He bended as much as he could, focusing on keeping his fingers mobile. Around him the men joked, boisterous laughter bounding over the tundra. Zuko watched as Sokka fell into easy rapport, shooting back their jokes with reckless abandon and playfully knocking shoulders. Playful conversation was never Zuko’s forte, and he was jealous. 

Hakoda walked beside Zuko, ensuring the king kept up pace. Zuko was embarrassed that he needed to be babysat, but appreciated the company.

"We’re coming up on the herd pretty soon. Did Sokka tell you how this will go?“ The chief asked, and Zuko nodded. He had trouble listening to Sokka as he explained last night, distracted by the way the fire had played on Sokka’s skin and how he looked with his hair down. But he thought he had understood the gist of it. 

Hakoda nodded, reflexively grabbing Zuko’s arm as the young man slid on a patch of ice.

"Thank you,” Zuko said sheepishly, and Hakoda grinned at him.

"Do we need to get a norimono for you, Fire Lord?“ Bato called over his shoulder, nudging Sokka. Sokka rolled his eyes in response, falling quiet.

"Look at how he holds his spear, it’ll be a wonder if he can avoid hitting any of us!” Another warrior crowed, and Zuko flushed, fidgeting with the long weapon. Hakoda and Sokka noticed how Zuko winced. The king was, well… a king. He wasn’t used to being bantered with, and even though he desperately wished he could be like Sokka and deliver it back… Zuko’s pride was hurt. Sokka slowed down his pace, falling into step beside the Fire bender. Zuko couldn’t meet his eyes, and his face flushed a bright red. 

"Are you mad?“ Sokka asked softly, out of earshot from the other men.

"No.” Zuko replied stiffly. He looked out over the horizon, seeing the growing blots in the distance. They were coming up to the caribou walrus grounds. Soon they would be flushing them in land, where others would be positioned by a set of traps and fences to herd them and kill them. As easy as tying your shoes, Sokka had said. Zuko looked down at his feet, watching one of leather laces unbind itself and flop uselessly against the ground. He was about to make a fool of himself, and even worse, embarrass Sokka in front of his friends and family. Zuko inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the inevitable. 

He felt Sokka’s eyes on him, and he turned to stop his commiseration just in time to watch Sokka slide and his leg drop into a hole in the snow, a resounding crack breaking the amiable chatter. 

“Sokka!” Zuko yelled, lunging forward to grab his hand and yank him back. Sokka let out a cry of pain, collapsing to the ground in front of Zuko as the Water Tribe men rushed back, a hum of worry circling the young men. His shoe had come off and Bato thrust his arm into the hole, attempting to pull it out to no avail.

"I didn’t see that snow hare hole, La’s fins!!“ Sokka exclaimed, cradling his leg. "Oh my ankle!!” He threw his head back, howling as his father moved to touch it. Hakoda jumped away, his eyes flashing with worry. “I think it’s broken!” Sokka groaned. Hakoda looked at Sokka, who had a meaningful look in his eyes. Zuko saw Hakoda nod. In a better moment, Zuko would have tried to decipher what it meant. But right now all that concerned him was how much pain Sokka was in. He knelt beside his friend, grasping his shoulder. The worry rose in his throat like the sun, and he struggled to contain himself. 

"We need to get him back, Katara can handle this,“ Hakoda announced, standing up. Bato and another man moved forward to lift Sokka up, and he shook his head rapidly.

"I can’t jeopardize the hunt like that!” Sokka exclaimed. Before they could insist, Zuko spoke up.

"I’ll take him.“ Sokka nodded in approval and Zuko saw the skeptical looks on the rest of the men’s faces. "I wouldn’t be much help with the hunt anyway, and I can carry him.” The men looked to Hakoda, who inclined his head.

"We’ll see you back home, boys. Be careful with him, will you Zuko?“ Hakoda touched Zuko’s arm before turning around and guiding the men to their hunting fields. Zuko looked back to Sokka, who grinned. 

"So how are we doing this? Piggyback? Bridal? Are you going to throw me over your shoulder like a wooed maiden?” Sokka clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes before chuckling. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

"Piggyback.“ He replied, turning so Sokka could grab his shoulders. He arranged his legs carefully before picking him up, a soft grunt escaping his throat as he hoisted Sokka comfortably. "Is this good? I’m not hurting your ankle, am I?” Zuko asked, and Sokka shook his head. Zuko’s hood had fallen down, and Sokka’s eyes glanced across his black hair. Zuko tried to ignore the feel of hot breath against his neck and cheek as Sokka leaned against him. Zuko knew that through the thickness of the parka, Sokka’s chest was pressed against him. He wondered if he stayed very still, he would be able to feel the young warrior’s heartbeat. It wasn’t like this was the first time they had been so close. Over the years they had shared fights, cells, and bedrolls when things had gotten tough during their journey with the Avatar. Zuko had squashed the butterflies in his stomach down at every turn, afraid of Sokka’s reaction. Afraid to ruin their bond. But this trip brought back his feelings tenfold. 

Sokka noticed the falter in his step. “Am I getting too heavy?” He asked, moving his lips beside Zuko’s ear. The king almost dropped to the ground right then and there, the deep treble of Sokka’s voice cutting to his heart and weakening his knees. 

"No.“ He whispered through gritted teeth, moving faster. He noted that he no longer felt the cold. If anything, he was unbearably warm now. Sokka leaned his chin against the top of Zuko’s head. Spirits damn it, Zuko swore to himself silently. Sokka shifted against him, a soft hum in his throat. 

"You smell good.” He said simply, and Zuko suppressed a blush. “What, do they bathe you in perfume in the Fire Nation?” Zuko mumbled his reply and Sokka hunched forward, almost leaning his cheek against Zuko’s in an attempt to catch the man’s voice. Zuko swallowed at the proximity. “What was that? Speak up, man." 

"I said we press flowers for their oil. Then use that in hair…” As he trailed off, he could feel Sokka’s grin. “Nah, go on. That’s cute. I can smell it now.” Sokka sighed dramatically, pressing his nose to the side of Zuko’s head. “Jasmine, oh and kinmokusei! With underlying hints of lilac.” His tone was light, and teasing and Zuko leaned away, chuckling softly. 

"Knock it off, or I’ll drop you,“ He warned and Sokka laughed, sending vibrations through Zuko that made him shiver.

"Oh you wouldn’t dare, your majesty. My foot’s cold enough as is, do you want to give me frostbite?” Sokka growled playfully in his ear and in response Zuko let him drop, eliciting a loud yelp before securing him again. Now it was Zuko’s turn to laugh, and for Sokka to blush. 

They finally made it back to the village, and Zuko made his way quickly to Sokka’s igloo. He knelt down carefully, letting Sokka slide off. When he stood up, he felt light. But he missed the feeling of Sokka’s arms around his neck, or his legs wrapped around his waist or his- Zuko shook his head quickly, making Sokka raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing.“ He snapped, moving to relight the fire. He pulled at it till it was bright and warm, and reached over to pull Sokka’s bed roll closer to it. The cerulean eyed youth leaned back, sighing with pleasure. 

"Toasty.” He murmured, his eyes closed. “You know, it was a lot colder than I thought. I’m still having trouble feeling my toes." 

"I’ll go get Katara.” Zuko stood up quickly, rushing to the door. Sokka’s hand caught his, pulling him back. When Zuko looked at him, he had a sheepish grin. “What? We need to get that che-” Before Zuko could finish, Sokka raised his empty hand and slapped his ankle violently. Zuko lurched forward, grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing!?“ He gasped and Sokka burst into laughter, doubling over.

"I’m fine, ya dummy. I faked it. Well, the broken ankle part.” He wiped a tear from his startlingly clear eye. “Got you good! You carried me all the way back. ”

Zuko snatched his hand away, glaring at Sokka while he melted into a fit of laughter. “Why would you do that? You had me worried. And what about the frostbite, and the cold?”

"The losing my shoe part wasn’t planned, I have to admit. I really am cold.“ Zuko looked at him dubiously and Sokka met his gaze, his expression earnest. "Really, it’s freaking cold. But… I know you didn’t want to hunt, and that you wouldn’t accept it if I just offered to take you back or sit it out because you know, Fire Nation pride and all that.” He waved his hand flippantly and Zuko narrowed his eyes. “So, I did this.” He gestured at his foot.

Zuko sputtered. “But the crack, I swear I heard your bone break.” Sokka gestured to the dull spear. 

“Just snapped the top part of that off. To make it more believable, you know I have to put on a show.” Zuko didn’t know whether to be touched or upset. He moved so he was at Sokka’s feet, grabbing his foot and pulling it into his lap after pulling off his parka.

"You’re an idiot.“ He hissed as he folded his hands around his ankle, bending the heat in them. Sokka let out a sigh of appreciation. 

"Hey, I did it for you. Be grateful,” He whined, leaning back on his elbow. 

"I know you did it for me. That’s the worst part. Don’t hurt yourself on account of my pride, ever again.“ His voice was commanding and Sokka raised his chin.

"Fine, your majesty. I’ll just let you make a fool out of both of us next time.” He retorted and Zuko gave him a genuine smile, catching the youth off guard.

"Good. Nothing you’re not used to. Now stay still, I don’t want to touch your foot.“ Zuko hovered his hands over it, projecting the heat deep into the muscle. 

"So now you can dish it out h- HEY! That tickles!” He jerked away, almost hitting Zuko in the stomach. The youth blinked, grabbing his ankle and pulling him back. Sokka slid down with the force of it. 

"I didn’t even touch you, calm down.“ Zuko murmured, returning his hands to their prior position. Sokka let out an indignant cry, yanking his foot away again.

"You’re doing it on purpose now!” He growled, cradling his leg. Zuko rolled his golden eyes. “No, I’m not. If you stayed still, I don’t even want to touch your foot. Now j-” Zuko was cut off by Sokka lunging forward, his finger jabbing sharply into Zuko’s side. “Sto- stop that Sokka!” He exclaimed. 

"Well if you just stayed still, huh? Stay still now, punk!“ Sokka fingers wiggled against Zuko’s torso and the Emperor flailed, gasping laughs erupting from his throat. They seemed to invigorate Sokka, who pushed forward, almost pressing Zuko to the ground. 

His hands flashed out and he grabbed Sokka’s wrist, lacing their fingers together when the youth persisted. Zuko’s chest heaved and he glared up at him, citrine meeting sapphire. "You’re so immature, I swear. I was only trying to help.” Zuko muttered, as Sokka grinned. 

"That’s exactly what I said!“ He said triumphantly. "And you didn’t listen to me, so now why should I listen to you? Hmm?” Sokka leaned in closer, raising his eyebrows. His gaze bore into Zuko’s, their faces inches apart. Sokka lay half on top of the golden eyed king, their fingers intertwined as their breaths mingled. They both went still, still enough for Zuko to feel Sokka’s heart beat against his chest. 

Sokka inhaled the jasmine that wafted from Zuko’s hair, and lost himself in the gilded gaze like he had so many times. But never from this close, and he had never seen Zuko look back at him the way he did now. As though he was seeing him for the first time.

Zuko extracted his hand from Sokka’s, reaching up to tenderly touch his cheek. His slender fingers stroked the sharp edge of his jaw, moving lightly over his lips. Sokka’s eyes fluttered closed, hiding the oceans behind his long lashes. Zuko wondered if he had ever heard Sokka so quiet for so long. He breathed out slowly, his hand moving to cup his soft brown cheek. 

Before Zuko could second guess himself, he pulled the young man closer and pressed his lips to his.

Sokka’s lips were softer than he expected. Zuko didn’t know how such a gentle mouth could create such sharp words. But it felt perfect, utterly perfect in a way he didn’t know was possible.

Sokka remained still for a moment, and Zuko’s heart skipped a beat. Had he misread those eyes, had he overstepped, had he ruin-

Sokka kissed him back, his hand moving to hold Zuko’s face as he deepened it. Zuko felt his fingers snake upwards, sinking into his hair and twisting through the black locks. 

They finally broke for air, staring at each other with wide eyes. Sokka’s thumb moved against Zuko’s cheek, tracing the bottom of his scar up to where it disappeared into his hair. It was silent for a beat. 

"This is another thing we’re not telling Katara.“

Zuko’s heart fell. That sounded like this was a mistake. Sokka sighed as he continued. "The last thing I want to hear is her "I told you so!’”

The Fire Lord looked bewildered and Sokka smiled at him, smoothing a strand of hair away from his forehead. “She called it, a while ago. Before I did." 

"Of course she did,” Zuko mused, shaking his head. “I always wanted to, but I was scared.” Sokka’s voice was soft as he admitted it, and Zuko touched his cheek once more. The thought of a pining Sokka, so close to him made him hurt for all the missed opportunities. How long had they been friends, when they could have been so much more?

"I was too. Both, I mean. I wanted to. And I was scared,“ He stammered. Before he could say more, Sokka had captured his lips. Zuko melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the azure-eyed youth, determined to kiss him until they had made up for every lost chance.


End file.
